cajunny love is a ride
by hardinkphilly
Summary: a cajun and bunny love story
1. Chapter 1

philly yes its me the narrator of the story now read !

one day bunny was walking through the forest eating carrots

bunny saw carrots in a cave

bunny eat it when she saw a fox in the background

bunny hello ?

cajun fox what are you doing in my cave

bunny sorry im just looking for carrots

cajun well its intervening with me

bunny sorry hey you look nice

cajun you look hot too blushes i mean nice not hot

bunny blushes okay want too be friends

cajun okay

philly awesome right next chapter soon


	2. amusment

philly last time cajun and bunny became friends

in cajuns cave

cajun bunny girl why are you wearing my shades

bunny takes them off

cajun listen bunny we have known each other for a couple hours i mean looks at script i mean days and want me too take you to a carnival

bunny sure we are not dateing or anything right

cajun no

bunny ok

at carnival

katz welcome to katz carnival im katz hello cajun is this a new victim

cajun no she is my friend

katz what kind of friend

cajun a regular friend

katz well you might want to go to the carnival at the p ark

Mordecai welcome to the park glares at cajun

cajun hello

mordecai i hate you

cajun who are you

flashback

mordo and cajun are the last two in line one ticket left mordo is going to win but cajun trips him and gets it

bunny lets go

cajun okay

they have the time of there lives they want to ask each other something but cant


	3. animal hunting

at cajuns cave

cajun hey bunny

bunny yes

cajun i want you to know ... chokes

bunny cajun !

cajun runs out side

cajun thats reads script promiscuous how can anyone do it

bunny runs out

cajun gets shot

rigby yes !

bunny wtf

rigby animal hunting

bunny switches way of gun

rigby gets shot

bunny we will go to the hospital soon


	4. hosptal bitch

parking lot of hospital

katz bitch you gotta stay in the car

kitty fine

room 104

katz enters

katz how ya felling buddy

cajun awesome

nurse margaret he can only remeber one person

katz who ?

nurse you !

bunny hey cajun

cajun hey ... what is your name

bunny bunny

cajun well nice to meet you

nurse lets have you two be alone

they leave

bunny want to make out

4 hours later

cajun kep refuseing to make out

cajun im only into one guy katz !

katz what ?!

they make out

kitty breaks in

kitty what are you doing

katz bitch ! i told you to what in the car

kitty gets mad

katz uhh ... bitch ?

kitty makes out with him

cajun ya katz make out with kitty not me

bunny thought you can only rember katz

cajun bunny bitch do not yell at me rembers her oh ya

bunny so what to go out \

cajun goes back to sleep

bunny oh no bitch

katz lets go bitch

kitty alright bitch

nurse bitch !


	5. wise man

cajun i have to tell you something your chokes

bunny i also chokes

they run away

bloo get your free hot dog they trample him

cajun man im never going to tell her

? maybe you are

cajun who are you

? call me philly

cajun what do you want

philly if you want a girl to like you you need to be dressed and ready

4 hours later

philly your done

x

philly sup

bunny hey philly

philly be ready

bunny what do you

philly is gone

cajun comes in dressed in a black suit a tie flowers comed hair regular glasses

cajun whant to go out

bunny of course


	6. double date

at the philly place a food place

bunny oh cajun your hot

cajun as are you

they laugh

meanwhile in the highway

katz bitch this is why nobody wants to be with you

kitty shut the fuck up

they get to philly place

katz yo cajun hope you dont mind but this is a double date

bunny not at all

philly what would you like

bunny carrot stew

cajun i want cajun stew also they stare in each others eyes

katz pasta

kitty hamburgers

they eat

philly who else wants to come up here and sing

katz gets up

kitty no im going to the bathroom

she leaves

katz cajun should i do it

cajun no you wife did not approve so no

bunny you always no what to say

katz gets up anyway

katz ya im a boss im a boss im a boss im a boss

women let me sing

both im a boss

kitty KATZ ! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING

katz gets pulled outside

katz you dont get it kitty you never have and thats my fault ?!

kitty yes i told you not to this is one of your i have to do it things right !?

katz im sick of everything i do being wrong

kitty your a kid

katz so why are you pissed off all the time

kitty cuz you are a 5 year old kid

kitty you always do this first you have to be the best then you have to kill courage then you have to be 1st palce

katz just supprot me

kitty support what

katz your a bitch

kitty WHAT DOES ME BEING A BITCH HAVE TO DO WITH YOU BEING A FUCKING DEPPRESING NEVER WRONG PUSSY !

katz fuck you its over

kitty good

katz drives away without her

kitty walks away

cajun that was a good date eh ?

bunny ya lets go


End file.
